


77. Finally

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [77]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	77. Finally

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): finally  
 **players only. backdated. takes place in London, two weeks after[Sam takes Ryan to get his first piercing.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/16877.html)**

Sam's pretty sure the last time he was this excited about something, he was a kid and it was Christmas or Easter or some occasion involving chocolate or presents. Today involves neither but what it _does_ involve is getting his hands on Ryan's nipple rings. Finally. It's been two weeks and he's been good. So good. Hasn't touched them once. Not even a teeny tiny bit. Not even a single brush. And he's still not allowed to really abuse them or anything but getting his hands on them at all? Just the thought has had him half-fucking-hard all day.

"Thanks, Joe," he says when the car pulls up in front of their house. "Have a good evening and I'll see you in the morning." He hops out without anything further, hoping Joe'll put it down to fatigue since most days they talk for a few minutes. He lets himself in the main door and heads up the stairs (two at a time) and around to the second landing. Unlocks the door to their flat, which occupies the third and fourth floors and calls out, "I'm home," the door latched firmly behind him.

Ryan knows what day it is. Hell, Ryan's had it marked on the calendar. But that's not why he's wandering around their flat wearing only jeans, of course not; it's because he hates the feeling of a shirt on his still-healing chest. Right. But he knows Sam has had a long day of work, is probably hungry and distracted and looking to just chill out. Still... maybe. Maybe Sam might notice his shirtless state, and put two and two together. Maybe.

The moment Sam sees Ryan, he moves forward to meet him, pushing his lover back against the wall, mouth crushing against his. The hard ridge of his cock, completely stiff now, presses insistently against Ryan's thigh, right through the denim between them. "Fourteen days," he growls softly, biting at Ryan's mouth. " _Fourteen._ " Still holding back, still being good, but that's not going to last long...

Okay, so apparently Sam remembered too. Ryan whimpers into the kiss and tangles his hands in Sam's hair, grinding against his lover. "Touch them," he begs on a gasp. "Please!"

Sam draws back, hands braced above Ryan's shoulders, staring into his eyes. And then he drops his head to Ryan's chest, tongue flicking out over his left nipple, circling it, running over the ring and the tight nub as it hardens further.

Ryan moans, and damn near shoots in his shorts right there. He's never felt so sensitive before. He rubs his hands restlessly over Sam's shoulders, rocking his hips.

Sam lifts his head only to say, "Tell me if it's too much," before letting his teeth graze over the same flesh, biting lightly then a little harder. Mindful that Dan said not to _pull_ on the rings.

"Jesus," Ryan whispers, his breath coming harder already. "More. Please," he begs.

Sam grins and moves to the right nipple, giving it the same treatment. Tongue flicking, circling, licking. Teeth grazing and digging before finally biting. And then it's back and forth between nipples, Sam's mouth getting more and more demanding, ever careful not to push too far, to risk any permanent damage.

The licking is a delicious tease. The biting... It fucking sets Ryan on fire. "Could come like this," he gasps, whimpering when he feels his cock throb with a pulse of precome. "Please."

Fuck. The idea of Ryan coming just from this. Sam's cock throbs in sympathy and he nods. "Yeah. Do it," breathed before he's got his teeth back on Ryan's nipples and those rings, daring the lightest of tugs.

A flash of sensation -- too faint to be called pain but too sharp for pure pleasure. Ryan moans and drops his head back against the wall, his climax bursting through him at the next wicked press of teeth. Even as he swims in lust he feels incomplete, and grabs for his lover, tearing at Sam's clothing.

Sam's more than happy to oblige, his jeans dropped below his hips even as he's shoving Ryan's down and hiking his lover's leg over his hip, cock pressed against his hole in an instant. And then in. Hard. Holding nothing back as he starts fucking him.

"Fuck!" It happens so fast that Ryan's dizzy, reeling. At first he can only hang on, clinging to Sam as his lover pounds the aftershocks right the fuck out of him. Then he moans and tightens his leg around Sam's waist, meeting every thrust.

"That's it," Sam urges, every bit of tension from his day coiling tight into arousal as he plunges his cock into Ryan's hole again and again, groaning as Ryan meets him every fucking time. "So close..." he warns, wishing he could make it last longer and calling on every ounce of willpower he has to do so.

"Fill me," Ryan growls. He gets his hands around Sam's nape and drags him in, latching onto his throat. Sucking hard. "Fucking fill me up."

 _Fuck._ Sam goes over the moment Ryan's mouth touches his skin, his breath hitching hard and his cock pumping violently into Ryan's hole. Filling him.

God, it's good. So fucking good to feel Sam hot and needy inside him. Marking him. Ryan groans against the soft flesh of Sam's throat and bites down, bruising him. Even as he knows he shouldn't, Sam's shooting schedule rattling crazily through his mind. Well, fuck -- Sam's got a girlfriend now, right? Maybe Ryan should bruise him more.

"Hey," Sam whispers, licking his lips, his mouth and throat so incredibly dry. "Enough," he murmurs, reluctantly pulling back. "You're gonna get me in shit with Make-up." At some point he won't care but it's still early days and he doesn't want to get on anyone's bad side.

"Sorry," Ryan breathes. And he should be, really. Except he's not. He just feels too fucking good right now, Sam still buried deep inside him, his nipples tingling. He shrugs, his grin irrepressible. "You can punish me."

"Yeah?" Sam grins. "I'm not sure how I'd do that without punishing myself," he says honestly, brushing his lips across Ryan's. His mind working in the background, already coming up with a solution. "Unless I put you in a cock cage and spend the rest of the night playing with your piercings."

Ryan winces, a pleading look instantly coming into his eyes. "Okay, I'm _really_ sorry," he says softly, meaning it this time.

"I'm just kidding," Sam says, easing out and pulling Ryan into his arms. "Once I finish this shoot, I'll let you mark every inch of me."

"Really?" Ryan grins, delighted. "That's fucking awesome." His mind speeds on ahead, rioting with ideas and images. "Can I take my time even, and do it over a few days?" _Days_ to explore all the ways he can claim Sam as his own.

Sam laughs. "You're like a little kid," he says, shaking his head.

Ryan's been called worse. He grins and points a finger at Sam. "That makes you the candy store."

"Lucky me," Sam says, laughing again. But he means it and the grin he gives Ryan makes that clear.  



End file.
